Doubt Academy 3: Alpha
Doubt Academy 3: Alpha is the sequel to Doubt Academy 2: Black, modded by Maru and later Tewi. The game progressed into Doubt Academy 3: Epsilon and ended in July 2014. Setting Doubt Academy Alpha is in Gaia, formerly known as Ouranos. It's an underground city filled with dusty, dilapidated buildings. The main draw of Gaia is the vast Labyrinth located even further underground. Plot Doubt Academy 3: Alpha is similar to the plots of Original Doubt Academy and Dangan Ronpa. However, with the setting in an underground city, It's not really being trapped in a school anymore. In short, students meant to make friends, as stated by Usami, are instead forced by Monobear to partake in a game of kill or be killed. With an added in trial, that is. Class Roster Note: "Murdered" is loosely applied to anyone who was killed by the direct actions of another student, regardless of that person's intention, and was given a trial for their death with an associated culprit. The exception is students who, by the game's mechanics, are deemed responsible for their own deaths. Also be aware that someone being executed does not necessarily mean that they were responsible for a death that week. Note: Due to events in the ending, all students technically survived the game. The term "survived" in the list below defines a student who did not die a single time over the course of the game. *'Orikus Gamlefeld, SHSL Floriculturist' (Murdered in Week 5) *'Ayako Itou, SHSL Visual Novel Artist' (Murdered in Week 1) *'Eva Valencia, SHSL Escape Artist' (Died in incident in Week 9) *'Shunichi ‘Shun’ Hikeshi, SHSL Waiter' (Executed in Endgame) *'Chiemi Shinozaki, SHSL Broadway Performer' (Survived) *'Nanoka Era, SHSL Koto Instrumentalist' (Injured in Week 3; Murdered in Week 7) *'Beatriz ‘Beat’ Pereira, SHSL Deepground Miner' (Murdered in Week 5) *'Saori / Machiko Shiomiya / Ame Kinoshita, SHSL Geiko' (Survived) *'Takumi Yoshirou, SHSL Gunsmith' (Murdered in Week 4) *'Kikuyo Shirabe, SHSL Vocaloid Producer' (Executed in Week 7) *'Dante Valencia, SHSL Masquerade / Larcenist' (Executed in Week 5) *'Emiko Shiromura, SHSL Figure Skater' (Murdered in Week 3) *'Gei / Shingen Nishiguchi, SHSL Graffiti Artist' (Survived) *'Mitsu Higashi, SHSL Sex Educator' (Executed in Week 4) *'Kaoru Kitayama, SHSL Oologist' (Murdered in Week 9) *'Yuuto Ikeda, SHSL Emergency Medical Technician' (Executed in Week 1; Backup executed in Endgame) *'Chie Narita, SHSL Etymologist' (Executed in Week 9) *'Sayuri Matsumoto, SHSL Cult Leader' (Survived) *'Yuu Sagara, SHSL Onnagata' (Executed in Week 2) *'Kozure Fierro, SHSL Hemotologist' (Survived) *'Shay Yasui, SHSL Pitchman' (Survived) *'Kosuke Aozora, SHSL Tarot Enthusiast' (Survived) *'Ryota Hatagami, SHSL Videographer' (Murdered in Week 2) *'Kahori Abe, SHSL Editor' (Survived) *'Naori Haribara, SHSL Acupuncturist' (Survived) *'Saki Shimizu, SHSL Bartender' (Executed in Prologue) Prologue // Start N/A Chapter 1 ''AbNormal Days'' N/A ''Abnormal Days :: 'Victim: Ayako Itou, SHSL Visual Novel Artist' :: 'Culprit: Emiko Shiromura, SHSL Figure Skater' :: 'Executed: Yuuto Ikeda, SHSL Emergency Medical Technician' ''Investigation N/A Trial N/A ''Execution'' N/A Chapter 2 ''AbNormal Days'' N/A ''Abnormal Days :: 'Victim: Ryota Hatagami, SHSL Videographer' :: 'Culprit: Yuu Sagara, SHSL Onnagata' :: 'Executed: Yuu Sagara, SHSL Onnagata' ''Investigation N/A Trial N/A ''Execution'' N/A Chapter 3 ''AbNormal Days'' N/A ''Abnormal Days :: 'Victim: Emiko Shiromura, SHSL Figure Skater' :: 'Culprit: Kozure Fierro, SHSL Hematologist' :: 'Executed: N/A' :: 'Injured: Nanoka Era, SHSL Koto Instrumentalist' ''Investigation N/A Trial N/A ''Execution'' N/A Chapter 4 ''AbNormal Days'' N/A ''Abnormal Days ::: 'Victim: Takumi Yoshirou, SHSL Gunsmith' ::: 'Culprit: Shay Yasui, SHSL Pitchman' ::: 'Accomplice: Naori Haribara, SHSL Acupuncturist' ::: 'Executed: Mitsu Higashi, SHSL Sex Educator' ''Investigation N/A Trial N/A ''Execution'' N/A Chapter 5 ''AbNormal Days'' N/A ''Abnormal Days :: 'Victim 1: Orikus Gamlefeld, SHSL Floriculturist' :: 'Victim 2: Beatriz 'Beat' Pereira, SHSL Deepground Miner' :: 'Culprit: Dante Valencia, SHSL Masquerade / Larcenist' :: 'Accomplice: Eva Valencia, SHSL Escape Artist' :: 'Executed: Dante Valencia, SHSL Masquerade / Larcenist' ''Investigation N/A Trial N/A ''Execution'' N/A Chapter 6 ''AbNormal Days'' The students are awakened by a sudden rash of earthquakes, and for their safety Monomi urgently summons them out of the apartments and into the main square. As the quakes settle down, Monomi says that the activity has opened up a tunnel in the Labyrinth and that she wants everyone to follow her down there. After a long trek, they come across a large room with pods inside, containing the students from Tartarus. The students of Gaia work quickly to open the pods. Most of the Tartarus students slowly begin to awaken, but those who died in the virtual world have also passed away inside their pods. Monomi ushers the survivors outside and to the restaurant. Along the way, Gei makes a reappearance, having been trapped in a cave-in for weeks, while Aqua remains comatose instead of waking up; both are taken to the hospital to recover. With everyone else safe in the restaurant, Monobear finally appears and lays down the new rules: The two groups are now merged into one, playing a single game of mutual killing. They now must identify both Masterminds in order to win. This merge marks the beginning of Doubt Academy 3: Epsilon. TriviaCategory:Doubt Academy 3: Alpha * This is the first game of Doubt Academy where a Mastermind did not survive to endgame. Category:Games